strongholdfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Ixsc15
cleaned up: 03/11/2013 9:54 CET by self; previously: 02/17/2013 10:43 CET by self Hey, I had a 3v3 game last night. I was allied with Hayden and T-queen and the enemies were Lord Patrick and two others with names I can't remember (for now I'll call them green and orange because they were they're colours). I soon started amassing a small force of armed peasants - as they are the only troop available to begin with - to defend my borders. I then promoted to a yeoman and started training outlaws. This allowed my to deflect a minor peasant assault on one of my estates by Lord Patrick and that made him flee and gave me time to fortify it. I built a lords kitchen and built around 5 pig farms to bring in honour and to add to my apple and dairy farms, I started bread production and added hunters posts. I placed three gong pits throughout my estate and focussed on getting the honour I needed to promote again. After I promoted, I began training spearmen and set granary rations to double so I could charge high taxes without losing popularity. I also began producing vegetables and placed a ladies bedchamber. For this, I started producing wool for cloth. This was to make dresses for dancing - which gains 200 honour a time - and also to sell the extra. I then began building up my weapons production and soon had a reasonable army of 20 spearmen, 30 archers (I couldn't train crossbowmen yet) and 20 outlaws. I sent this to my estate neighbouring Lord P and then I built a monastery. I had 2 reasons for this: it brings honour to the castle and it allows me to train warrior monks. I soon promoted and started training warrior monks and built an engineers guild. I sent around 40 warrior monks to join my other army along with three catapults and two ballistae. I took down his wooden defences - as he hadn't promoted enough yet to make stone ones - and killed his defenders with outlaws and spearmen. I let my warrior monks do the 'honour' of killing the enemy lord. I left the orange and green players to Hayden and T-queen sending a few reinforcements when necessary. I felt this game went very well indeed. Are you free between 15:20 and 17:45 tonight? If so we should have another 2v2 game or even a 3v3! One thing I want to clear up is that I think it is best if assassins are banned from the game. In my point of view, they ruin the whole idea of the game! It takes all the fun away and also takes away the challenge that makes this game worth it. Still, in future, I must make sure to leave more troops around the lord but I still think assassins are too expensive and remove all the fun of the game. What do you think? Cheers, 'Excellent, more land means more gold' - Edwin upon capturing an estate Hypno-disc (talk) 08:53, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, Sorry I couldn't play last night but every time I clicked on the internet so I could tell you, it said 'internet explorer cannot display the webpage'. Then I tried clicking on multiplayer in SH2 itself and it said 'onlin support for Stronghold 2 is unavailable at the moment'. I played the peace campaign for a while but hopefully the internet will be back up and running soon. See you later, Hypno-disc (talk) 09:21, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, I will be available on friday only now unless circumstances tonight and tomorrow change. I'll let you know if I can play today or tomorrow but I can't promise anything. I also wanted you to know I have got an EPIC screenshot of Steele and will add it to the page and remove the old one as soon as possible. I hope you'll like it. I am going to start up my own blogs soon: One on my other multiplayer games and one for all kinds of bugs and glitches which you can add to if you like... See you on the battlefield, Hypno-disc (talk) 10:55, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Just as a question, when are you free to play today or did you respond from a university computer? Cheers, Hypno-disc (talk) 11:26, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I do follow tips on every mission xD They're a godsend lol. Sorry for late reply, this week I been busy x_X I'm also prepping for a photography exam so I don't have a lot of time to play BUT I got some time yesterday to play SH2 and tried the mission where there are advancing troops and wolves, I needed to clear the wolves but I start off with no resource fields and dozens of fires so that was a pain, I didn't have enough stone to build wells either or set up quarries and woodwork stuff and to add to my annoyance, the AI troops keeps killing my archers :( I seem to remember Michael talking about using peasants but I tried that on the wolves and they barely lasted long x'D They lasted much longer against the enemy troops though. Another problem is my lack of hovels ¬_¬ I don't know why the game won't let you keep your stuff from earlier missions, would make more sense in my opinion. I'll have another crack at the mission today, and I'll check online for any guides and such if the problem persists :3 Ah yeah, Michael showed me those screenshots. I'm not sure what to make of the yellow troops one though, looks like the bud of a flower. Talk to you later :D Victoriouslife (talk) 10:05, March 8, 2013 (UTC) P.S Just looked at the screenshots again, I meant the warrior monks one, with the green lord and the dozens of guys with orange shields. Obviously my memory sucks ^^ Victoriouslife (talk) 10:13, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, So long as I can get on the computer at home, I should be available to play at any time throughout the evening from 15:15 GMT. I'll probably be available in the evening only tomorrow as I am going to a model rail show called 'Narrow Guage North'. I should be available sundat afternoon too but I can't guarentee it. Just check your messages every now and then because I will send you a short message when I am ready. Cheers, Hypno-disc (talk) 11:27, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, I am going to set up a new rules page for anyone to check before they edit. I will put us as the administrators. Hope that's OK with you. Cheers Hypno-disc (talk) 12:06, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, Ready to play. You can host. Cheers, Hypno-disc (talk) 18:59, March 8, 2013 (UTC) I'm ready to play at 18:30 GMT. Can you host please? Cheers, Hypno-disc (talk) 17:09, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I'm ready and raring to go! Lets smash some castle! Hypno-disc (talk) 17:51, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, Sorry I had to leave mid-game, but I had just realised the time and I had an important youth group meeting last night so I had to leave and I didn't have a chance to message you. The new blog looks cool. You did well without me by the sound of it without me anyway. Sorry about that though but it was something I couldn't avoid. I was wondering what times you are available to play this week. Cheers, Hypno-disc (talk) 08:36, March 11, 2013 (UTC) P.S. about becoming administrators, I left a message to sovereign92 as he is the other administrator and is the only beurocrat. I have asked him but haven't got a message yet. Hey again, I see you are fond of my food economy. I think it is essential to get a large food economy going because I can set the granary to double rations and food will still be on the increase. By the end of the Bull in the Borderlands mission, I had over 3500 granary rations, but it didn't quite reach 4000. I also built some buildings on the iron ore because I didn't need it all and I needed those buildings near the stockpile. In case you didn't notice, I had a few problems later with several of my workers wondering around drunk, having visited the inn. This was HILARIOUS! After they sobered up, they got back to work. I hope we can have a quick game tonight but I only have until 18:00 but I should be free until 21:00 on all days this week except Thursday. I hope we can battle the world and make great conquests again soon comrade! See you later. 'Utgh, everything's spinnin'' - A poleturner after visiting the inn'' Hypno-disc (talk) 08:54, March 11, 2013 (UTC) P.S. When I have criminals, I prefer to rehabilitate them in the stocks. This eliminate's the need for a torturer's guild and it means I get my peasants back. This means that I never have trouble with crime or lose peasants. Hi again, Just wondering if you noticed in one of your images, my assassins which took care of the enemy catapults and they never even noticed! Cheers, Hypno-disc (talk) 08:57, March 11, 2013 (UTC) P.S. If you're wondering where my assassins are, they are in the pic 'Burst of the pikemen squad', to the far right, next to the edge of the pic. P.S.S. What did you say bummer for in the shot 'Starting the siege'? Hypno-disc (talk) 09:02, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Hi mate, I am sat talking to Victoria as I type this message and she should be available to play a 3v3 on wednesday with us. We would both like to be on the same team with you. See you this evening then comrade. Victoria is named Knight Victoria just so you know. 'Beer's the only thing that 'hic' get's my poor leg 'hic' working again. 'burp' - A fletcher after going to the inn Hey mate, On the wendesday, I'll host. What time are you planning on playing? I believe you said 17:00 tonight... See you on the battlefield, 'Now that's a march and no mistake' - spearman being commanded to walk a long distance. Hypno-disc (talk) 12:52, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Ready to play sire, Hypno-disc (talk) 17:11, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Not really, I was waiting for you as I set up a server and got all other players so I'll host and let's see what happens... The server is becoming live! Hypno-disc (talk) 17:31, March 11, 2013 (UTC) It's AWESOME! We're admins now and we get some new rights that will help make this wiki shine like it never has before. Could you post some screenshots of our last game? Sorry I had to leave again in that game. My mum said I had to come off the computer so she could do some important work and then turned it off. I couldn't get it on again because dad is about as close to understanding computers than we are of creating teleports in the next 5 seconds. LOL. Anyway, will you be around for a game tonight? See you later, new administrator! Hypno-disc (talk) 09:31, March 12, 2013 (UTC) P.S. I still can't believe what I am seeing in those little rectangular boxes next to our names! Those five glorious letters! Hey mate, I look forward to seeing Crusader 2 as well and hopefully, it will combine the exciting combat of Crusader 1 with the epic graphics in Stronghold 2. I look forward to our spectacular game tomorrow. We need to get some shots of Victoria in a new blog too to make her feel like part of the team even more. See you on the battlefield tomorrow! Hypno-disc (talk) 11:30, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Ready to play, you host. Cheers, Hypno-disc (talk) 19:16, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi mate, I'm sorry I had to leave mid-game but I had an important errand to run. That was some game! I kept a skirmish going on in the east with the green player. Ownership of the estate passed between us constantly. I finally destroyed his annoying little army and set up some trebs to destroy the enemy trebs catapulting my territory and then the siege camps so that no more could be produced. I had around 10 trebs attacking the walls and siege equipment at one point. The bridge area of trebs were attacking the walls and the ones by the forest were protected slightly by trees and were attacking the irritating enemy equipment. I amassed my little army on the bridge but then I had to leave due to a task I had to complete urgently and it meant that I couldn't return for the rest of the game. At least we had three really good enemies but our other ally wasn't much help really. His estate was captured and the coward panicked and fled. I look forward to friday afternoon when we can shatter the enemy walls again comrade! See you then, Hypno-disc (talk) 08:43, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, Nice new blog! Sorry I had to leave but, as said in my previous message, I had an important job to do. I'm going to talk to Victoria and see is we can have another multiplayer tonight. Any idea what time you might be home? Cheers and enjoy your day out with your friends my comrade! Hypno-disc (talk) 09:01, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, Victoria's time of 8ish was for yesterday. I still need to check what times she is free today. I'll let you know when I've found out. Cheers, Hypno-disc (talk) 09:29, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Heya, I just want to say I won't be able to make it for our 7pm game, but I should be back at 8ish if you want to reschedule. Sorry again, I know I'm lame. :( And I just read Michael's message lol. Orginally I think for tonight we planned it to be around 7ish, probably 7:30? But obviously I won't here x_x I'll message both of you after eight when I get back, if you want to play a game before me that's fine with me :) Least I could do really. Victoriouslife (talk) 18:40, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, Ready to play. You host. Hypno-disc (talk) 18:46, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Let's have a 2v2 while we wait for Victoria. You host. Hypno-disc (talk) 18:48, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I just got back in but I think I can play. Just notify me when server is open. Victoria Victoriouslife (talk) 20:58, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Mail Michael and give it 10 mins, more if you want to. :) Victoriouslife (talk) 21:01, March 15, 2013 (UTC) 'This is a talk page. Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (Victoriouslife (talk) 21:24, March 15, 2013 (UTC)) or the signature button'What do you mean by taking my time? :/ And sure, I don't even know about multiplayer maps yet but hey, first time for everything :D. I just hope I won't stuff it up ^_^' Notify when Server up :) Wow, sorry for the mess of a post up there o_O Anyways, just let me know when Server up ^_^ Victoriouslife (talk) 21:26, March 15, 2013 (UTC) How long does multiplayer loading times normally take? It's taking a awfully long time. o_o Victoriouslife (talk) 21:42, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Mm, no I'm still seeing two brutes with axes and one knight and the mutiplayer logo on the upper right. :S Yeah I thought Michael would've told you xD I didn't want to say in case people start partonising me. You've seen how that guy talked to gangster. :/ And that sounds better, I expect to lose but nevermind. x) But can we do the practice game on sunday instead? It is almost 10pm now and I need to get up early tomorrow because I'm heading out of town for a open day at university ;) so will you able to play on sunday instead? Victoriouslife (talk) 22:00, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Also I assume those two guys (brokeass and gangster) has left the game? Victoriouslife (talk) 22:02, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, I was unavailable for the 3v3 last night but I am ready to play now if you are. We could have the 3v3 at some point. Let me know when. Hypno-disc (talk) 14:19, March 16, 2013 (UTC) I see, good to know I'm not the only one ^_^ And I'm doing ok, busy as usual but I went to a university open day on satuday and its pretty rural and pretty. And I don't think I'll be able to play today, as there is a deadline tomorrow and I need to get stuff done. Maybe on Wednesday? This time in late afternoon so I won't have surprise shopping to do. (hopefully) Hi, Once again, I was waylaid on the way to play SH2 with you. I was busy all day and didn't even get close to a computer. Even when I did, I was unable to go on it because I had a big commitment yesterday evening. I was wondering what times you are available this week. Cheers, Hypno-disc (talk) 08:49, March 18, 2013 (UTC) P.S. When are you going tro put up the shots of our last game. (The one where I set up my own hedgehog).